<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Servants of Izarath by Aryditymi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710884">Servants of Izarath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryditymi/pseuds/Aryditymi'>Aryditymi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Servants of Izarath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blowjobs, Death, Demon Anatomy, Demons, Heavy Swearing, Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating will change to E for explicit sexual content, Self-Esteem Issues, Short Chapters, Stan wrote this what do you expect, Tentacles, Violence, Weapons, Written in third person, demons are hermaphrodites, inconsistent updates, switching POV, tentacle dicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryditymi/pseuds/Aryditymi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the nether city of Izarath, Lucifer was a quite but brooding young demon. On this day, he reached maturity and was assigned a mate. Much to his disappointment, his mate was a small demon with roller coaster like moods by the name of Damien. Lucifer found himself growing fonder of Damien by the moment before realizing he has feelings for the tiny ball of internalized rage. But even unknown to himself, Damien holds a secret that could destroy the balance of Izarath and even the world itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Harley/Damien Marinescu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is sort of a way for me to destress and relax, so it won't have a consistent update schedule. I'm more active on Instagram @Aryditymi if you wanna see my art (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A young demon stood on the balcony of his quarters. It was the day he was going to be assigned a mate. He ran his hands through his dark hair and sighed. He hoped for a mate with genes that would weld perfectly with his. He was tall, much taller than the other demons his age and taller than most full grown demons. His horns were large too, almost too large. They were heavy and he often found himself with a headache from carrying their weight.<br/>
    His name was Lucifer, a very common demon name, much like the human name John. In fact, Lucifer could be considered the demon version of John. Lucifer was an adolescent demon, having just recently become sexually mature. It would be a few dozen more lunar cycles before he reached full maturity and the ability to take his place in society.<br/>
    He wrapped his tail around his legs, leaning over the edge of the railing. Somewhere in the chaos below was the demon he was supposed to spend the rest of his life mating with. He wondered about who he would get. The only thing that he knew about them was that they were a carrier.<br/>
    Carriers, as the name suggests, were demons with the ability to carry the young inside of them until they are developed enough to be taken by the council and raised to be the next generation of war machines.<br/>
    Lucifer was a donor, unable to be impregnated but with the ability to impregnate. A carrier could, hypothetically, impregnate another carrier but the success rate was slim. It was best to stick to the donor/carrier routine that had worked for millennia.<br/>
     There were no outward indications that would tell if a demon was a donor or a carrier.  Demons were hermaphrodites and while other species in Izarath had males and females, each demon had both reproductive parts of other species. Instead, the distinction between donors and carriers was blood. Donors all had purple or teal blood and carriers had either blue or green blood.<br/>
     The colour of a demons blood had little to no effect on their lives. In the earlier days of the city of Izarath, purple, teal and green blooded demons were reproducers and blue and black bloods were used a sacrifice. Shortly after the genocide if the Gloombloods, this practice was deemed unnecessary with the discovery that all blood was equal and had no effect on the strength of the demon.<br/>
     Lucifer's blood was black, a very rare occurrence, although he didn't care one way or another. Black bloods, typically called Nightbloods or Gloombloods, were hunted to near extinction hundreds of years ago during the genocide, causing the blood colour to become a rarity. Though Lucifer thought that it was stupid to care and that anyone who cared was no better than a silly imp. He looked to the clock tower and took a mental note of the time and flopped to the floor. Picking at the ends of his shoes, he passed the short minutes until the clock struck 12.<br/>
     It was time for Lucifer to start his journey to the assignment centre. Though, journey is an overstatement. He could easily walk there in a few minutes. He jumped from his balcony 
and landed on the cobblestone below because stairs are for losers.<br/>
     His walk was rather uneventful, apart from the stares and whispers he got from the younger demons. This attention was mostly from females, but a couple males had also been involved. He ignored them, knowing very well that many demons had an attraction to him. He thought to himself that if he was them, he'd be crushing on him too.<br/>
      Lucifer was very attractive. His large size had made him tower over almost everyone but he had a handsome face. His slicked back dark hair had a few loose strands that framed his narrow face and high cheekbones. He had a long, straight nose and mono-lidded eyes with a red iris and black scolera.<br/>
       He took his seat and waited until he was called. The wait was boring and filled with many hours of picking his shoes and sighing. After what felt like an eternity, he was called. He stood up, his body shaking slightly with anxiety. Or maybe it was just from sitting for so long. Either way, this was the defining moment of his life. He couldn't change his mate.<br/>
      Maybe he'd get a pretty girl or a strong guy. A strong girl or a pretty guy. A strong and pretty enby. He dug his nails into his grey palms, his black blood spilling underneath his claws. He opened the door and took a deep breath before stepping inside.<br/>
       <em>Wait. No. There must be some mistake. This couldn't possibly be-</em><br/>
       But it was. A young man, though he could hardly be called that, was sitting on the bench, his legs slightly spread apart and a finger twirling a piece of his messy, dark hair. He was tiny and his skinny body hardly took up any space on the bench. He was short too. If he were standing up, he would be up to Lucifer's nipples, no taller. The man's horns were just as small as the rest of him, not much more than two inches long.<br/>
     He noticed Lucifer standing there and perked up. "Holy fuck," his cheeks turned a dark shade of blue, "There's gotta be some type of mistake."<br/>
     That had to be the case. This guy was so... Not what Lucifer had expected. Was he even old enough to mate? Could his tiny body even carry an unborn demon?<br/>
      A woman with her hair pulled back behind her horns spoke up. "No, there's no mistake. We've tested your DNA for years and this is the perfect match. Now I'll give you some privacy." She left the room.<br/>
       Lucifer sat down beside the man, who was all too enthusiastic about this.<br/>
       "What's your name?" The man asked, grabbing Lucifer by the hand.<br/>
       "Lucifer." He pulled his hand back.<br/>
       "That's such a sexy name. Mine's Damien."<br/>
     Damien reached over and touched Lucifer's horns, causing him to blush.<br/>
    "H-HEY! Don't fucking do that!!"<br/>
     "Geez don't get all upset, I just wanted to touch them."<br/>
      Lucifer was fuming. <em>This guy. I'm supposed to mate with him? He just grabbed my horns for no fucking reason what the fuck. Does he not understand that horns are sensitive or are his too tiny to feel that?</em> He huffed.<br/>
    "Are yours too small for them to be sensitive or do you just go around grabbing people's dicks?"<br/>
    Damien's entire aura changed in an instant and the room felt claustrophobic and dark. "The fuck did you just say? Call me small again and I'll fucking rip you apart."<br/>
    "Holy fuck, man. It's not like that. I like your horns. It must be nice to not get a headache from having to carry these fuckers around."<br/>
    Lucifer actually thought Damien was quite cute. His messy hair and tiny horns, his little body, his round eyes and curved nose, he was adorable. Of course he wouldn't ever say that out loud.<br/>
    "We should get going. Come on." He put his hand on Damien's leg and then stood up. When they walked outside, Lucifer noticed exactly how tiny Damien was. He was much smaller than even the younger demons.<br/>
     Instead of walking, Damien ran ahead. Until he stopped suddenly. Even with the distance, Lucifer could tell that a few younger girls were bothering him. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it was clearly making Damien uncomfortable.<br/>
     He sped up his pace and stopped just out of the girl’s sight. He listened to what they were saying to him.<br/>
     "Aww you're so cute!" One of the girls pinched Damien's cheek.<br/>
     "He's so tiny!!" Another one grabbed his hand.<br/>
     The third girl grabbed his horn. "Look how small they are!" She squeaked.<br/>
     Lucifer walked over and stood behind Damien, draping his arms over his small shoulders.<br/>
     The girls stopped when they saw him. "Lucifer! Hiiiii! Wanna come have some fun with us? We're gonna try and get Tiny to come along with us."<br/>
     He bared his teeth and growled, pulling Damien close to him and putting his cape over him, keeping them close together. He pushed the girls aside and kept walking with his mate.<br/>
    "Luciii," he teased. "are you jealous??"<br/>
     He was jealous, but he'd never admit it. He huffed. "They were upsetting you."<br/>
     "But you're so totally jealous! Don't worry, Luci. I only have eyes for you. Even though we just met. But I'm supposed to mate with you and only you so I'm applying that to romance too. Even if we never even date." Damien crossed his arms.<br/>
       "Damien. We have to catch the train. We can't miss it." Lucifer put his hand on Damien's lower back, pushing him along.<br/>
       The city of Izarath was inexplicably large. You could hop on a train at the outskirts and travel at 200km an hour for 24 hours before the end was in sight. The demons who had just been assigned their mates were to head to the mating quadrant. There, they would be given a cave in the side of the cliff over looking the sea. It was expected that they would then begin to bond with their partner and start their reproduction.<br/>
      The pair rushed to the train station and boarded their train, taking a seat on the back away from everyone else. Lucifer wrapped his arm around Damien, earning a little squeak before the smaller man melted into his touch. He relaxed against Lucifer's shoulder and intertwined their fingers, yawning and showing off all of his very sharp teeth.<br/>
    Lucifer felt like he should push Damien away, yell at him, tell him to fuck off, or all three. But it felt right. His tiny hand fit perfectly in his own and his warmth felt almost familiar to Lucifer. He lifted his other hand, hesitating before he put it into Damien's hair.<br/>
     Damien pushed himself further into Lucifer's body, laying down and putting his head against his stomach. He purred as Lucifer put his hand back in his hair and scratched behind his ears.<br/>
     Something inside of him felt light and fluttery. Maybe it was having someone so close to him or maybe it was a parasite devouring his guts until he perished. He hoped it was the parasite. There was no way he could possibly mate with this guy.<br/>
     Or was there? Although Lucifer would never admit it, in the few minutes he had known Damien, he had taking a liking to him. Some primal thought in his brain was telling him that he needed to protect Damien at all costs. He needed to. He had to-<br/>
      ”Hey Luciferrrrr!" A girls voice brought him back to reality. Looking up, he saw a girl with curved horns and short hair. Her slender body was barely covered by her skimpy dress.<br/>
       "Hey, Millie." She was his best friend. Well, only friend. He was a bit of a loner.<br/>
      Millie sat down beside him. She sighed. "You guys are so cute! My mate is a fucking bitch. Their name is Aliya and they think they're so much better than me because they're smart."<br/>
   "Oh. That fucking sucks, man." Lucifer stopped scratching behind Damien's ears, earning a whine of protest. He wrapped his tail around Lucifer's wrist and pulled his hand back. He took the hint and started scratching again.<br/>
     "Millie? Where'd you go?" A voice called from across the train.<br/>
     "Shit I gotta go." Millie stood up and ran off.<br/>
Lucifer turned his attention to Damien, who was purring in his lap. He took a deep breath and leaned back before closing his eyes. He could stay like this forever. Something about this felt so relaxing he could fall asleep.</p><p>      The train screeched to a halt, waking Lucifer and scaring Damien. He jumped and pulled his entire body into Lucifer's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.<br/>
       Lucifer rubbed his eyes. <em>I must've fallen asleep.</em> He thought to himself. He looked to Damien, who was a little bit too close for comfort, and huffed. He picked the smaller demon up and set him on the ground.<br/>
As he looked out the window he noticed something he had never seen before. A large body of water was below them, waves crashing into the rocks and cliffs. The ocean. It was surprisingly pretty, unlike the slum of the city Lucifer had spent his entire life in. Now there was no denying it. They had arrived at the mating quadrant and Lucifer was going to have to mate with Damien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well fuck there's chapter one. It's kinda short but I don't wanna do really long chapters so deal with it fuckers. Follow my Instagram for art of the characters or just my art in general.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey motherfuckers it's me. This chapter has demon boners in it so I'm gonna explain some shit. Demon arousal is a bit different than humans but it's the same idea. Instead of just getting horny and popping a fuckin stiffy, for demons it happens in a couple different stages.<br/>    As I've mentioned before, demons are hermaphrodites and their arousal starts with the external parts. The motherfucking coochie, yoo. It's technically an internal part but shut the FUCK up. Well basically the coochie is the only thing that follows human anatomy or whatever the fuck it's called. What I'm motherfucking saying man is, the coochie gets wet.<br/>     Demon cocks are actually stored on the inside of their bodies in a pocket between the hips. Those feckers are up there because they're smooth and suction cup-less tentacles that are VERY sensitive. Demons have claws and are overall a very violent species so having that sensitive shit on the outside is a sure way to get your motherfucking cock torn off. Not fucking ideal.<br/>     After their coochie gets wet, their dicks are like "oh fuck sex" and pop the fuck out of there and then they fuck.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer stepped from the train, Damien close behind him. He scrunched his nose at the feeling of the sand beneath his clawed feet. Something about it was so alien and foreign, like it shouldn't exist. Back in the city, the streets were lined with stone that was smooth and cool to the touch. But here, there was no cool stone. Only hot, dry, and crumbly sand squishing between Lucifer's toes.<br/>
    It had the opposite effect on Damien, who was already making a mess all over himself with it. He looked at Lucifer and smiled, his teeth glinting in the light. A simple gesture, though it again made Lucifer wonder if there was a parasite devouring his organs.<br/>
      Looking around, he could see the caves that they were headed to. They were, from this distance, but little holes in the side of the cliff. The sea below churned and groaned while the dark waters smashed against the shore. Lucifer could only imagine what those dark depths hid within them.<br/>
       His eyes turned back to find Damien but he couldn't see him. A slight panic set in and Lucifer heard a low growl behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt himself being pounced on and slammed face first into the sand.<br/>
     "GOTCHA!" Damien snorted. He stood up and wiped himself off, little grains of sand still sticking to the fibres of his sweater.<br/>
      Lucifer groaned and pushed himself up, relaxing into a sitting position. "Damien-" He thought about telling Damien not to do that but the words wouldn't form. He looked up at the smaller man and stared at him. <em>He's so pretty.</em> Lucifer thought to himself before he stood up.<br/>
      His hand grabbed Damien's and he began to pull him along. "We have to go now." He huffed and dragged Damien to the rest of the group that had gotten ahead of them.<br/>
      An older demon with greying hair spoke to them, explaining mating rituals and such, although Lucifer didn't pay attention. He already knew this! He didn't come here for sex ed, he came here to have sex. With Damien. <em>Oh fuck.</em> He felt a warm wetness in his jeans and blushed. "Fuck." A twitching movement inside of his stomach made him blush harder.<br/>
      <em> No no no! Stay in!!</em> Lucifer mentally commanded his dick. But it was too late. He let out a loud trill as it slid out from inside of him. At that moment, Lucifer wanted to curl up and die. <em>I should just run away. This is so fucking embarrassing. I'm seriously-</em><br/>
       A hand on his arm pulled him from his thoughts. Looking over, he saw Damien, a worried expression on his face. "Are you ok?" The smaller demon inquired.<br/>
       Lucifer nodded. "Uh huh." He replied weakly, pinching the bridge of his slender nose "Just tired." The corners of his mouth twisted into a wide grin.<br/>
        A warm gust of wind filled the air and Lucifer sat in the sand. He hoped that sitting with his cape wrapped around him would hide his... Issue. Damien followed suit, picking a spot close to his mate. He stretched and yawned before putting his legs over Lucifer's lap.<br/>
         <em>Fuck. There's no way he's not going to notice.</em> Lucifer tried his hardest to focus on something completely unsexy. The old woman that he was supposed to be listening to. Her panties. Her sagging tits. He felt his stomach turn. Was thinking of an old demon woman who was two stages into rigor mortis helping? Or was the movement in his stomach from his currently overly sensitive tentacle dick getting way too turned on from being touched by Damien's slender legs?<br/>
       Not surprisingly, having a moving tentacle for a cock is rather difficult to conceal. Especially when it finds its way out of your pants and wraps itself around the guy you're supposed to mate with for life's bony ankle.<br/>
       Damien shrieked, but didn't pull away. The entire group stared at him, annoyed that he interrupted their sex ed being taught by Ms. One Foot in Her Grave. Lucifer's cape was covering everything, thankfully. Once the attention was off of them, an extremely mortified Lucifer spoke.<br/>
       "Holy fuck man I'm sorry. I can't control it. I can pull it off." He began to reach for Damien's bound ankle but had his hand kicked away with Damien's free foot.<br/>
        "No it's fine. It just scared me a bit." A bit was an understatement. Quite frankly, it had terrified Damien at first. His logic was something along the lines of: A smooth, hot, and slimy tentacle penis grabbing you and catching you off guard? Fucking terrifying. It belongs to an extremely attractive guy? Really sexy.<br/>
       Lucifer purred, his entire body feeling hot. He could feel Damien's pulse softly pumping against him, his heartbeat rapid. Everything about Damien was adding to his arousal. His small body feeling warm against Lucifer, the lazy yet happy look on his face, his shallow breathing, everything was driving him over the edge until he felt someone grab him from behind.<br/>
      Millie laughed at the annoyed sound Lucifer made. "What the fuck, Lucifer!?" She leaned a bit closer and whispered to him. "Are you jacking off under your cape?"<br/>
      "No! What the fuck!" He growled, feeling completely turned off. His cock let go of Damien's leg and slid back inside of Lucifer's stomach. <em>What a fucking cock block.</em> Millie had a tendency to always interupt Lucifer whenever he was about to get action.<br/>
       "Because you're obviously not paying attention to Miss Tits to The Floor." She sat down beside Lucifer and Damien snorted.<br/>
       "Why the hell would I be? She's talking to us like we're fucking imps. Like, shut the fuck up and crawl back to the nursing home." Lucifer stretched, his body going off balance and knocking Damien off his lap.<br/>
        The smaller demon growled and got up, this time sitting on Lucifer's lap. "Don't move again or I'll bite you." He grumbled.<br/>
        Millie whacked Lucifer in the back of the head. "Yeah, Lucifer! He's gonna bite you. RAWR!" She chuckled and messed up Damien's hair. "You two are so cute!"<br/>
        Damien groaned and covered his face. <em>Shut the FUCK up.</em> He thought to himself. He was actually quite upset at Millie for interrupting them. He looked to the front of the group where the old as death woman was still blabbing away.<br/>
        It would be ten more minutes before she stopped talking and during that time, Lucifer and Damien both zoned out, getting lost in their thoughts.<br/>
        When she finally stopped talking, Lucifer picked up Damien, who chittered as he was picked up, before he stood up and set him down. Was it an excuse to touch him? Oh yes, absolutely. Did it work? Absolutely. He was very cute and Lucifer wanted to make as much physical contact with Damien as possible.<br/>
        <br/>
         A different older demon led them to the caves and assigned each pair one. It took close to an hour of Damien yapping Lucifer's ears off, though he didn't mind at all, before they were assigned their cave.<br/>
          It was small, though not too small. On the inside, it wasn't much of a cave. It had a few different rooms and surprisingly modern technology. The living room and kitchen area was the closest to the opening and had an open floor plan. The bedroom and bathroom were behind them and were more private.<br/>
          Damien plopped himself down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels while Lucifer went to shower.<br/>
          He folded his clothes neatly before he got in the shower. Turning on the water, he found the perfect temperature before stepping in.<br/>
       The water splashed over him, soaking his long, dark hair. He took a deep breath and cleaned himself. His mind wandered to thoughts of that day and days to come and Lucifer felt himself growing anxious.<br/>
        Would he be good enough for Damien? What if Damien ended up hating him? He had no idea why but he desperately hoped to please Damien. Although they had just met, Lucifer found himself drawn to Damien. He just wanted to be enough.<br/>
       Unbeknownst to Lucifer, Damien was having similar anxieties. Damien had always been alone. After he was accepted back into Izarath, he had spent all of his time alone. Never once going to school, he spent his days wandering the streets and living in hiding. He had just wanted to disappear and never be found.<br/>
       But it was impossible. The council had found him and punished him for his crimes, forcing him to go to the assignment centre. He figured that this was the way he would redeem himself in the eyes of the council. But he had no idea of the reason the council really wanted him.<br/>
        Damien just wanted to be enough. He believed that if he could be enough for someone, that he could finally be enough for himself. He wanted a purpose in life and this was it. As he was assigned his mate, he vowed to give his all to being the perfect partner. He would be loving and caring and never argue. He would reproduce like he was supposed to and he'd be enough.<br/>
        But it was never enough. Deep down, he knew that he could always have been better. Damien was never good enough. Which was the entire reason he stayed to himself. If he never had to deal with anyone else, he wouldn't have to worry about letting them down.<br/>
       Lucifer was different for him. Damien wanted so badly to be enough for him but at the same time, he wanted him. Damien knew that someone like Lucifer could take care of him. He wanted to be taken care of and to let go of all his worries and just be happy.<br/>
        As he sat on the couch watching shitty television, he made a promise to himself and to Lucifer. He promised that he would stick with Lucifer forever and be the best he could be.</p><p>          Lucifer got out of the shower and dried himself off. Reaching into the pocket of his folded pants, he realised he had forgotten his comb. He wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. His claws tapped against the stone flooring and alerted Damien to his presence.<br/>          "You got a comb I can borrow?" He inquired.<br/>          "Y-yeah..." Damien chuckled before motioning Lucifer closer to him. His cheeks flushed a dark shade of blue as his yellow eyes scanned Lucifer's body. As Lucifer stood in front of him, Damien saw just how much bigger he was. Everything about him was huge. His horns, his height, his muscles. He was fucking huge. Damien just wanted to-<br/>          "What are you doing?" Lucifer huffed and Damien registered exactly what he had been doing. His small hand rubbed against Lucifer's stomach, his slender fingers tracing the lines of his muscles.<br/>          "Sorry." He pulled his comb out of his pocket and handed it to Lucifer before he slammed his face into his hands. Of course he had to embarrass himself. What the fuck?<br/>          Damien groaned as Lucifer walked back into the bathroom. He probably thought Damien was some type of pervert or something like that. Lucifer was probably disgusted by him. He probably hated him. Lucifer deserved someone better, didn't he? Someone who had a one hundred percent chance of reproducing? Someone whose body wasn't fucked up? Damien was going to fuck it up and get Lucifer and himself exiled. And he hated himself for it.<br/>Despite all of this, Damien tried to keep positive. He was, admittedly, way more excited about mating with Lucifer than he probably should have been. He hoped that Lucifer felt the same about him, though he doubted it. Anyone who wanted Damien had to be insane. Lucifer was going to see what a fucking mistake Damien was and was going to hate him. Lucifer had to be disgusted with him. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damien is in heat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The next few days were uneventfully filled with Damien and Lucifer talking and getting to know each other, along with a surplus of mutual pining. Both men so desperately longed for the other while believing it was unrequited. They each logically knew that they were to mate for life and that the odds of not forming a romantic bond during that time were low but both demons were so enamored with the other that they could not think logically. </p><p>    Though the concept of being so deeply infatuated with someone one had only met a few days prior, this was a normal occurrence with demons. Demons were an excessively violent species, with violence starting shortly after birth. Demons then spend the rest of their lives committing acts of violence against weaker beings.   </p><p>    To understand demon romance and behaviour, one must first understand basic demon culture. At birth, demons are feline-like furry creatures with small horns and shortly after, the weakest are culled. After the initial culling, the infant demons are raised by the council until they start to lose their fur. They are then forced out of Izarath for six lunar cycles. Typically, seventy-five percent of the initial group of baby demons die during their temporary exilement. Outside of the city, they must learn to take care of themselves and how to fight. Once they finish the six month trials, they return to Izarath and are accepted back into society.      </p><p>     Being a species that is born into violence, demons have a very strong sense of self-preservation. A common way to protect ones self would be to find a partner. Being able to put ones trust into another is no doubt complicated but is a useful survival tactic.
</p><p>         With that being said, a romantic bond was something completely unlike the normal violence and gore of demon culture. As it was so different, it was horribly desired by almost every demon, making it more likely to be found. With most everyone trying to find someone, it was almost guaranteed that one could find a romantic partner.  </p><p>        Like most demons, Damien had always found himself wanting someone. He wanted someone to hold him and love him. Lucifer had not really ever thought about it but now, seeing Damien, he wanted the small demon horribly and would do anything to have him.</p><p>      As the red sun set outside, Lucifer sat down beside his mate. Damien winced, a pained expression forming on his soft face as he cradled his stomach.</p><p>      "Are you ok?" Lucifer queried, his chest sinking at the sight of Damien in pain.</p><p>      "Yeah. It's just- my stomach hurts. Really bad. I'll be fine though." He rested his head on Lucifer's shoulder. "Wanna watch TV?"</p><p>      "Holy fuck! You're hot!" Lucifer went into panic mode. Damien's small body was giving off insane amounts of heat, almost enough to burn. There was no way someone could be that hot and be fine. 
 </p><p>      "Luci, I'm fine. I told you." Damien's usually chipper exterior had turned bleak and almost felt sad. 
</p><p>       "You're in pain and you have an extremely high fever! How is that fine? I'm taking you to the med unit." 
 </p><p>      "No!" Damien screeched and flopped across Lucifer's lap. "I won't let you."</p><p>        "Damien, you have to see a doctor! Why are you acting like nothings wrong?" His arms wrapped around Damien and picked him up.</p><p>        Damien squirmed, fighting his way out of Lucifer's grip before he got up and sat on the floor with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. Lucifer stared at him until a foreign scent distracted him.  </p><p>       It smelled of sweat, but not in a disgusting way. There was something else to it that Lucifer couldn't identify. Whatever it was, it was enthralling.
 </p><p>       "What is that smell?" He inquired, the scent capturing every bit of his attention.</p><p>       "I don't smell anything." Damien huffed and turned around, his back facing Lucifer. Lucifer searched for the source of the scent and eventually found that it was coming from Damien.</p><p>       "It's you." His tail twitched as he grabbed Damien and buried his face into his neck. He sniffed his mate. "Yeah it's definitely you." Lucifer could feel Damien's heart rate. It was way higher than normal, almost concerningly high.</p><p>       "Shut the fuck up." Damien whined and put his head in his hands.</p><p>       Lucifer pulled away. "Wait... Oh my fuck you're-" It finally dawned on him what was going on. Damien's elevated body temperature and heart rate, moodiness (although that could just be normal Damien), pain and his smell; the telltale signs of a carrier in heat.  </p><p>      The taller demon huffed and stood up and stretched before reaching down and scooping a protesting Damien into his arms. Once they had settled back onto the couch, Damien put his face into Lucifer's chest and chittered.</p><p>        Demons often made chirping and trilling sounds, much like a cat. Although they lost their feline-like appearance with maturity and they retained many cat-like behaviours, demons had evolved to a point where acting in such an animalistic way was seen as improper. An exception would be with ones mate, as it was a sign of affection. When in heat, a carrier would be more apt to behave in such animalistic ways.</p><p>         Damien was no exception to this. His soft chittering and purring against Lucifer's chest was soothing in a way that he had never felt before. He wanted to stay like this forever, Damien on his lap and not a care in the world.</p><p>         Lucifer knew that eventually he was going to have to mate with Damien, and he wanted to but was overcome by his worrisome thoughts. Damien had a strange aura to him. For the most part, he was cheerful and happy but there was something about him that felt off. Almost as if he was hiding something.  </p><p>        Hours passed while the two cuddled. At some point, Lucifer thought, he must have fallen asleep as felt himself being awoken by Damien moving on top of him. He opened his eyes and though still blurry with sleep, he managed to discern Damien's lithe form. Damien was working to undress himself, his shirt messily unbuttoned and his pants already completely removed. The buttons of his his shirt ended a few inches below his collar bone, teasing at the rest of his small chest.  </p><p>       "Damien?" Lucifer cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes while a soft yawn escaped his lips. 
 </p><p>       Damien groaned softly, his eyes hazy and the curves of his slender body exposed in an erotic state of dishabille. His dark hair was soaked with sweat, loose curls resting against his face. He put his arms around Lucifer and buried his face into his collar bone, whispering something that Lucifer didn't quite catch. </p><p>          "What did you say?" He ran his hand through Damien's wet hair, accidentally brushing one of his horns.  </p><p>         Damien let out a loud, throaty trill. Embarrassed, he covered his face with his hands. He groaned. "Stop stop stop stop stop!! Don't touch them!"
 </p><p>          A small chuckle escaped Lucifer's lips as he thought back to when they first met and Damien had grabbed his horns. "The tables have turned, haven't they?" He stroked Damien's small horn again.    </p><p>        "You're going to regret that..." Damien growled before sinking his teeth into Lucifer's arm, just below his wrist.</p><p>            "I was just fucking with you, what the hell!?" He grabbed his arm, applying pressure to the wound.             Damien looked at him with an almost horrified expression. "You- You're a Gloomblood... Why didn't you tell me?"     </p><p>        "Yeah, it's not important. It's so fucking stupid to make a big deal about the colour of my blood. Like- who gives a fuck? It would be like Millie going around screaming her cup size. It's personal." Lucifer retorted, his onyx blood seeping out from between his fingers.    </p><p>           "I get your point. But it's different for Gloombloods. They're practically extinct. Nobody gives a fuck that I have blue blood but you're like a fucking diamond, man. That shits rare. Here lemme help you with that."  </p><p>             The shrimpy demon grabbed his mate's bloody arm and pressed his lips to the wound. His long tongue darted out, licking the blood from the puncture holes. Demon saliva was a natural clotting agent and although completely and totally disgusting, it was used by healers to stop bleeding. Despite not being educated, Damien wasn't completely stupid.   </p><p>        Once the bleeding had stopped, Damien let go of Lucifer's arm. He patted his hand and looked him in the eye.  </p><p>          "Next time, I aim for the artery and let you bleed out. Don't fuck with me. I don't want you to fuck with me. Fuck me instead."</p><p>           "Wait, what?" Lucifer almost choked. <em>Did he just...?</em>      </p><p>      "Are you fucking dense? What the fuck? I told you to fuck me. Please. Just fuck me. Preferably very soon because it's starting to hurt a bit."  </p><p>          "O-ok..." Lucifer was caught completely off guard. He had no problem with what Damien was suggesting, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. He hadn't had time to think it prepare or-   
         "Hey." Damien grabbed his mate's arm. "Are you ok?"   </p><p>          Lucifer nodded. "Yeah. But not right here. It'll be uncomfortable for you, let me carry you." 
</p><p>            "Ok, sure. Do whatever you like." Damien invited Lucifer to pick him up. He squeaked as the larger demon stood up and lifted him, carrying him bridal style to their room. Setting him on the bed, Lucifer had a desirable view of Damien's body.</p><p>            Lucifer ran his hands over Damien's legs, which were covered in scars. The white scar tissue against his grey skin created a deep contrast that was hard to ignore.     </p><p>        "I know they're ugly but can you just try to ignore them?"    </p><p>         He felt his heart sink. It hurt to hear Damien say that any part of himself was ugly. "They aren't ugly! I like them a lot, they add character."    </p><p>         Lucifer leaned over and kissed Damien's thin neck, which also had a scar on it, before standing up and removing his own shirt. "Don't say that any part of you is ugly. Because nothing about you is ugly."
</p><p>             His comment made Damien smile, in turn making himself smile. He watched as Damien slowly stripped himself of his shirt. The rest of his body was also covered in scars, the largest a circle in the centre of his stomach surrounded by smaller scars.
 </p><p>           "Do you still think I'm not ugly?" He whispered, clutching his shirt into his chest, feeling completely exposed.     </p><p>       Lucifer sat beside him, working himself out of his jeans. "I think you're absolutely," He kissed his mouth. "Perfect."     </p><p>       In all honesty, Lucifer was a virgin. So much of one, in fact, that he had never even seen another demon's reproductive parts. It was a bit embarrassing but he couldn't stop staring between Damien's legs. The colour of demons reproductive organs matched the colour of their blood and with that being said, Damien's dick wasn't too different from his own, minus the colour.</p><p>            "Are you just gonna stare at me?" Damien sat up and put his hand on Lucifer's thigh. "Please stop staring. Seriously. Just come on and fuck me already."   </p><p>           Lucifer wasn't about to be told twice. Especially not with Damien's dagger like claws so close to the most prided part of his body. He put his hands under Damien's arms and lifted him before carefully setting him down in a more comfortable position.    </p><p>           "Is that comfortable?" He looked down at his mate and waited for him to respond before continuing. When Damien nodded, Lucifer brought his hand to his mouth and bit off two of his claws. He lifted his other and used one of his sharp claws to cut into the palm of his hand.    </p><p>          <em>Oh shit, the mating ritual</em>. Damien followed suit, his claws parting his grey flesh, gravity pulling the hot and sticky fluid down his hand. He grabbed Lucifer's cut hand and squeezed it tightly, their blood mixing into a soup of black and blue.  </p><p>            Lucifer was the first to pull his hand away and wipe it on his mate's chest, with Damien shakily copying his movements. The blood was disgustingly hot and wet against his skin but it felt almost comforting.    </p><p>          The smaller demon let out a soft whine as Lucifer's hand slid further down his body until reaching between his legs. His hand wrapped around Damien's cobalt dick, which was rather slippery.
 </p>
<p>            "Are you ready?" Lucifer inquired, waiting for Damien's response before continuing.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>                          × × × × × × × × × × × ×         </p><p> </p><p>                Damien rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder, tiredly staring at his glistening skin. His lower region felt numb and he knew he would have a hard time walking in the morning, though none of that mattered to him in the moment. He looked up at Lucifer, who had his eyes shut but was still away.    </p><p>          “You’re an awful sleepy fella, aren’t ya?” Damien nuzzled himself closer into Lucifer’s muscular arms. “You seem to fall asleep real easy.”  </p><p>            “I have narcolepsy, Damien.” Lucifer rolled over onto his side, facing Damien. He ran his hand through his mate's black hair. “You’re cute.”
 </p><p>            “First, that makes sense. Second, call me cute again and I will fight you.”  </p><p>            Lucifer chuckled, his stoic face twisting into an expression of amusement. He bit his lip before he spoke again. “You can try but I’m not sure how that’ll work out for you. And anyway,” He pulled Damien close to his chest. “Why would you wanna fight when we can do this instead?”</p><p>             “What the fuck are you doing to me?” Damien tried to pull away from the other man but failed. "Are you trying to squeeze me to death? Unhand me at once!” He barked.   </p><p>           “Relax, tough guy. I’m just cuddling you, jeez!” When Damien gave him a confused look, Lucifer pulled him a bit closer. “Here let me show you. Put these here” He took his mates hands and put them around his own waist.  </p><p>            “Luci what is this supposed to be?” Damien gasped as Lucifer hugged him and rubbed his face against Damien’s.  </p><p>            “There! We’re cuddling now. This isn’t so bad, is it?”   </p><p>            The small demon thought for a moment before answering. They had cuddled earlier that day but when they did, Damien's body was raging with so many hormones that he couldn't remember. “No… I guess it isn't.” He put his face into Lucifer’s chest. “It actually feels rather nice, if I’m being honest.”  </p><p>            Which he was. He would never say it out loud, but Damien was extremely touch-starved. The only time anyone had ever touched him before was to hurt him and he welcomed this change. It would take time for the wounds of the past to heal but laying there, Damien realised that eventually, they would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You fucking thought I was gonna give you a full sex scene? Haha no that happens later. Give my guys some privacy for their first time, losers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>